Harry Potter Crossover Challenge fic
by TheOneThatIsAddictedToHPfics
Summary: All of my Harry Potter crossover ideas who ever wants to adopt is welcomed to, just, pleas notify me if you do! So far there are crossovers with Gundam wing, Wicked, Jumper The movie and more. All will be slash and Harry-centered!
1. Chapter 1

A crossover challenge:

*A HP/GW crossover.

*Heero is Harry Potter's descendent.

*Harry is immortal. I don't care how.

*Harry is considered a god amongst the wizarding world (for instance, instead of saying 'by Marlin' they say 'by Harry'). Harry has become a legend.

*Powerful!Harry!

*Smart!Harry. Harry must know a lot about both magic and technology! (he did live for hundreds of years…)

*Harry must be beautiful!

*Must be a Wuffei/Harry slash ship! Preferably sub!Harry. (Wuffei must full in love first!)

Everything else is your choice.


	2. Chapter 3

Wicked/Harry Potter crossover challenge:

It has been 3 years since the 'Dorothy incident', as Fiaro an Alfaba liked to call it, and a lot has happened in that time, Fiaro and Alfaba found a safe place to stay, they've decided that they were better as friends then as lovers and promptly broke up and Fiaro found out that he was bisexual when he caught himself admiring a couple of men in their new town.

*This is how I want the story to begin.

*This HAS to be a Fiaro/Harry Slash fic! (Sub!Harry)

*Alfaba did a spell that accidentally sends Fiaro to our world to Little Winning, Surry, 4 Privet Drive, right on top of a surprised and confused Harry Potter. (Brownie point if the spell Alfaba did was a spell to make Fiaro Happy, and it took him to Harry).

*After Sirius's death, Harry convinced the order to train him, he is now a master of several professions, including the youngest healer in several sentries. He also knows several fighting styles and how to fight with several weapons.

*Harry is VERY smart and astronomically powerful.

*Harry is very very beautiful, more so then Glinda, ivory white skin, big green eyes surrounded with thick black eyelashes, perfect re lips, long black hair and so on an so forth, but because of malnourishment at a young age he is very small and thin for his age.

*After Fiaro tells him his story, Harry says he can reverse what Alfaba's spell did to him and turn him human again, he also promises to look for a way to send him beck home if he wants and a way to help Alfaba with her 'problem'.

*Harry killed Voldemort at the end of his sixth year and was sent back to the Dursley's until he was 17 for protection from vengeful Death Eaters.

*Harry misunderstands Fiaro and thinks he and Alfaba are still together.

*Harry is completely oblivious to any thing connected to love and/or sex.

*Fiaro falls in love with Harry the moment he first sees him, but at first he's in denial.


	3. Chapter 4

Harry Potter/Criminal Minds Crossover:

When Harry was placed on No. 4 Privet Drive's door step not every body was happy with it. What if a very powerful wizard came and took Harry from the door step and ran away with him to America changing his name and look with glamour. What if that wizard taught Harry magic in a young age and Harry was found to be a genius both magically and normally. What if his name was changed to Spenser Reid, later known as Dr. Spenser Reid from the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit (BAU)? What if the wizarding world found him, and they want him back?

*Reid is Harry Potter.

*He is very powerful.

*He is beautiful in his true form (under the glamour).

*He is Bi-sexual, I want this to be slash, I don't care with whom.

*Reid's mother, who has schizophrenia, is the muggel(SP?) sister of the wizard that took Harry. Harry thinks that she and her husband (The one who later left them) are his biological parents.

*There is no magical cure for schizophrenia.

*I would love to see Reid, at some point in the story (when the others from the BAU find out about Reid), say "Well, I DID always tell you I can do magic…"

Everything else is up to you.


	4. Chapter 5

Harry Potter/Kyle XY Crossover:

What would of happened if Amanda and her mom lost all their money a few weeks before Kyle woke up in the forest and had to sell their house and live town week before Kyle and Amanda ever met.

What if Harry's uncle got a job in America and they moved into Amanda's old house a week before Kyle moved next door.

What if Harry was like Kyle, only made by the gods them selves to bring the wizarding world back to how it should be, he is as smart as Kyle, and has all of Kyle's abilities.

Because of the Dursleys abuse of him, Harry learned early to hide his smarts and abilities from every one else and he kept doing so when he arrived to the wizarding world. Harry learned anything he could, be it muggle or magical, and secretly reached mastery in all of it.

From the very beginning Harry knew not to trust Dumbledore, Hermione or the Weasleys and so he let them think they where manipulating him. When the events of the sorcerers' stone occurred Harry defeated Voldemort for good, left Hogwarts, took his mastery tests in all of the subjects in the ministry and left the wizarding world.

Harry returned to the Dursleys and went beck to muggle School, later to move with his relatives to Seattle.

*I want this to be a Kyle/Harry slash fic with ukeHarry! (Harry is Kyle's Amanda...)

*Harry must be beautiful!

*When Jessie arrives I want her to fall in love with Harry and not with Kyle (but she doesn't get him! This is a Kyle/Harry slash fic!)

*I want Harry to still be abused when Kyle arrives.

*I don't care how, but Kyle immediately falls for Harry when he firs sees him, just like with Amanda.


	5. Chapter 6

Harry Potter- Criminal Minds Crossover 2:

Harry Potter defeated Voldamort When he was 16 and left the wizarding world, He got an American citizenship and want back to school only to finish it in lass then a year and going to collage where he finished several PhD's and went to work for the FBI in the BAU.

What will happen when a Death Eater group starts attacking and killing people in America and the BAU are called in to find out who is responsible, and what happens when the people in the BAU finds out who Harry Potter really is?

*Harry is a genius, always has been, he just hide it from the people in the wizarding world.

*Harry is very powerful and can easily do wandless magic.

*Harry is Beautiful and completely unaware of it.

*Harry was severely abused by the Dursleys and because of that he chose to work at the BAU – to stop people like them and Voldemort.

*Harry is GAY! I don't care who he ends up with, though he must be the sub!


	6. Chapter 7

Harry Potter/Death Note Crossover:

*The Dursleys left Harry on the door step of an orphanage the same day they found him on their door step with only a note saying is name and that his parents are dead. When he was three he was tasted and taken to Wammy's House where he meets L.

*Harry and L become best friends. Harry gets another name in Wammy's House that he calls himself and introduces himself by.

*Harry graduate High school before he is 11 years old. When he turns 11 he finds out about the wizarding world and goes to Hogwarts. L knows about magic because of it.

*Harry learns every thing he can from Hogwarts's library and finishes the entire curriculum (and more…) in 3 years. He defeats Voldemort for good in his firs year.

*After finishing with Hogwarts early he goes to collage and achieves several PhD.

*When L calls and asks his help on the Kira case, Harry agrees and joins him in Japan.

*When Light sees Harry for the first time he immediately wants him for himself and starts to actively pursue him. When L sees this he finally notices his own feelings for Harry and try's to get him himself. The game just became more complicated.

*Harry his very beautiful, very smart, and very innocent. He does not understand what is going on with L and Light.

*Which will Harry choose? His best friend? The criminal he is here to catch? Will he even notice?


	7. Chapter 8

Harry Potter – Loveless Crossover:

*This is a Sobi/Harry slash fic! (Dom!Sobi/Sub!Harry)

*Sobi is Harry Potter's fighter, and Harry is his real sacrifice. Together they are "Chosen".

*Harry won the war when he was 16; he left the wizarding world and moved to Japan. After moving to Japan he finished all of his schooling and want to university, coincidently, the same university as Sobi.

*After the first time Sobi and Harry meet at the university both find the name "Chosen" carved on their beck in between their shoulder blades.

*Harry is very very beautiful and very smart. He also became a great strategist during the war.

*Sobi is the fighter so only he can use fighter magic, but Harry has his own magic and he is very very powerful which makes him a sacrifice with a lot of an edge.

*Sobi doesn't love Ritsuka, he cares about him greatly, but he only claims to love him because of Seimei's orders.

*Sobi falls for Harry first, but Harry resists him and his growing feelings because of all the people he lost in the war and his fear of gating close to people only to lose them.

*Ritsuka can find his real fighter, I don't really care…


	8. Chapter 9

A Harry Potter/Chronicles of Narnia Crossover

*occurring during "Prince Caspian"

*In the middle of the first meeting between Prince Caspian and the Narnians and the Kings and Queens of old a bright white light appeared followed by the appearance of an unconscious, beautiful, male teenager.

*Harry Potter won the fight against Voldemort but before he died, Voldemort managed to hit Harry with one last spell that knocked him unconscious and sent him to Narnia.

*Harry is very smart, very kind, very very beautiful and really really REALLY naive about his looks and peoples interest in him…

*Both Caspian and Peter fall in love with Harry (Edmund has a crush on Harry, but when he sees that his brother is in love with him he backs off), and don't stop fighting because of it. Harry has no idea that they are fighting about him.

*I'd love this to be a (top)Peter/(bottom)Harry/(top)Caspian in the end…


	9. edited Chapter 2

**Crossoverchallenge:**

This challenge is a Harry Potter/Jumper crossover.

Those are the requirements:

*A David/Harry slash pairing.

*David and Millie have broken up! I don't care why.

*David is attacked by Paladins and by accident arrives in Hogwarts, right in front of Harry.

*David is bi, but Harry can be or bi or gay.

*Jumpers are magical creature and that is why he can see Hogwarts. Paladins are muggels.

*Harry must be beautiful (preferably milky white skin, long blacker then black hair, full cherry red lips and big green eyes… you know the drill… He can't have glasses! He could have had them magically fixed/ He is a magical creature and his eyes were fixed when he received his inheritance/ wears contact lenses… I would also like him to be effeminate looking).

*Harry must be powerful, really powerful, but he hides it.

*Harry must be really smart (genius kind of smart…), but plays stupid.

*Must be Evil!Manipulative!Dumbledore and GinnyRonHermione!bashing Harry knows this but plays the part of Dumbledore's little golden boy.

*Good!Draco, Harry's best friend bet no one knows.

*Draco has a crush on Harry but the feelings are not returned and Harry doesn't know.

*Voldemort can be good or bad, I really don't care.

*Snape and Lucius can be good or bad, I really don't care. But, if they're good they can be father figures to Harry, especially Snape. (He can even be his real father if you want.)

*Harry must have been severely abused by the Dursleys. Rape is a possibility.

If you write this fic I will love you forever! Any questions or to let me know you've taken the challenge, please e-mail me at ofra_13 walla . com


	10. Chapter 10

Harry Potter/Glee Crossover Challenge:

*After defeating Voldemort in the last battle Harry is sick of the wizarding world and without anything to keep him there he leaves it for the mugel world where he decides to go and finish muggel school. He decides to go to a High School in Lima, Ohio. When a gets there he hears about the Glee club and decides to join in. The glee club immediately lets him join after hearing him sing, sure that with him they can't lose because he has the most beautiful voice any of them has ever heard. The problems start when both Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman (Puck) starts falling in love with him.

*I want Harry to be really smart, really powerful, really beautiful and really clueless about anything concerning love or his looks.

*I don't care who ends up with Harry as long as it's slash with a Sub!Harry.


	11. Sliders and Harry Potter Crossover Chall

Sliders and Harry Potter Crossover Challenge:

The sliders arrive to a world that's split in two, the oblivious normal people, also known as Muggles, and the hidden Magical world known as the Wizarding world.

In this world they meet a 17 year old young man for which both Quinn and his brother Colin fall for.

Harry, after loosing everyone he loved in the war against Voldemort (which he won 6 months earlier), agree to the sliders offer to join them. At first, the two brothers don't stop fighting over him, but when someone else tries to win him they agree to share him. Now all they need is to make him fall for them.

Rembrandt doesn't have a problem with the brothers sexual preference, but unlike him, Maggie is against it because she's homophobic and wants Quinn for herself.

*As you can see, I want this to be a Quinn/Harry/Colin Threesome fic with Dom! Quinn and Colin/Sub!Harry.

*This of course is set during season 4 of Sliders.


	12. A Harry Potter and Naruto crossover

A Harry Potter/Naruto crossover challenge:

*After defeating Lord Voldemort Harry was attacked by some of his Death eaters looking for revenge and was trapped in a cave never to grow old or die and to only look at the world but never to interact with its inhabitants until the day someone found a way to free him. As the years past and Harry's powers and knowledge grow, the world changed what is known as the Elemental countries.

*The Akatsuki ear some rumors about a great power in the cave in which Harry is trapped in, and, thinking it is one of the nine tailed beasts, they go to take it, finally releasing Harry.

*The Akatsuki take Harry with them even though he is not a tailed beast and slowly many of the Akatsuki start falling in love with him.

*I want Hidan to believe that Harry is his God, Jashin.

*Harry must be beautiful, very smart and have immense power.


	13. TorchwoodHarry Potter

A Torchwood – Children of Earth/Harry Potter Crossover Challenge:

What if' after dying from the virus released by the 456 Jack wasn't the only one to come beck to life.

After dying in what would have been his 7th year in Hogwarts and becoming the Master of Death as well as killing Voldemort Harry was hit with a spell from a death eater, a spall that should of killed him but instead it deaged him, took away all of his memories and flung him to the middle of nowhere in Wales where he was found and later adopted by the Jones family and renamed Ianto.

When Ianto died from the 456's virus he didn't just came back to life, he got his memories and powers back as well as immortality as the Master of the Deathly Hallows and Death himself. Whatever his he going to do now?

This must be a Jack/Ianto slash fic!


End file.
